Bubble Kissu
by ChaneKiin.n
Summary: -Hay algo qué pueda hacer por ti o qué necesites?- preguntó la blonda a su paciente. -H-Hai- respondió débilmente el castaño.  -¿Qué es?- preguntó nuevamente. -Quiero que...me des un buen baño...- le respondió mostrando sus blancos y traviesos colmillos.


Konnichipuu! :D

Hola qué tal, cómo van, todo bien?

Que buenooo! Me da mucho gusto y que también se pasen por acá.

Ahora mis queridos lectores, un nuevo proyecto, dedicado a la linda Daniela, como ustedes sabrán, nada más y nada menos que: NOCTURNALS, esta personita, fue la que me inspiró y me sedujo al dulce arte del KibaIno… Es la primera vez que escribo con ellos, pero los exprimiré a más no poder, sean compresivos por fis y espero de todo corazón que sea de su agrado.

De antemano, gracias por leer n.n

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una preciosa rubia se encontraba viendo con cierta melancolía el gran panorama y atardecer que le obsequiaba su adorada Aldea, recargada sobre la ventana del Hospital de Konoha, suspiró pesadamente al pensar en un desaliñado shinobi.

-Ya pasan de las cinco de la tarde…- dijo mientras soplaba su rubio flequillo que se había cruzado frente a sus orbes impidiéndole ver con claridad.

-Creo que hoy tampoco vendrá- suspiró nuevamente y se giró para quitarse la bata, al parecer ya nadie iba a requerir de su ayuda, pues ese día, no había mucha acción que digamos.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos y divisó a lo lejos a un chico castaño abrazando a una jovencita de cabellos rojizos, por lo visto se llevaban muy bien, puesto que se iban riendo a cada rato y al parecer los dos estaban bastantes sonrojados.

-Tonta, eso no puede ser…- se dijo a sí misma al hacerse de la idea de que él se encontraba con otra mujer–Obviamente está de misión…-

-Yamanaka-dono- le llamó una mujer un poco más grande que ella.

La aludida volteó, sacando rápidamente de su mente los pensamientos anteriores.

–Dígame, Dra. Touhma- contestó.

-¿Podría ayudarme a llenar estos formularios y después llevarlos con Shizune?-

-Hai, no hay problema- asintió la de ojos azules.

-Bien, arigatou. Hoy no tenemos muchos pacientes que digamos, ¿cierto?…De hecho, yo ya me voy, sólo se quedarán diez enfermeras y las señoritas Sakura-san y Shizune-san-

-Entiendo-

-Tú también deberías irte a casa, últimamente no te vez muy bien. ¿Sucede algo Yamanaka-san?-

-No, no es nada, pero…le agradezco que se preocupe por mí-

-De acuerdo, nos veremos mañana- dijo la doctora alzando una mano a modo de despedida.

-Hai, descanse- hizo una leve reverencia y se fue a buscar los dichosos formularios para irse pronto del hospital, que en días como esos, sólo la deprimían un poco más.

Al llegar al escritorio donde se encontraban los papeles, tomó una silla y se sentó para llenarlos ahí mismo, no estaba muy lejos de la entrada principal, así podría estar al pendiente de las personas que llegaran.

Escucho como llegaban unos jóvenes y éstos fueron atendidos por una enfermera que se encontraba en la recepción, a decir verdad sólo le iban a hacer un chequeo a la muchacha que acaba de ingresar, pero al parecer no era la única persona, claramente pudo escuchar que la enfermera también daba instrucciones para hacer pasar a un chico, que tampoco tenía nada grave.

-Ino-san- la llamó una joven enfermera.

-¿Qué sucede Mino?- preguntó la Yamanaka dejando de lado los formularios.

-Lamento interrumpirla, sé que usted ya termino su labor, pero dos de los nuestros acaban de regresar de misión de la Aldea de la lluvia y presentan ciertas molestias, yo me encargaré de tratar a la chica, pero también hay otro shinobi. ¿Podría ayudarme? Onegai…- pidió ella haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Lo más seguro es que hayan pescado un resfriado o una infección de garganta, casi todos los shinobis que van allá, regresan enfermos por el clima y las continuas lluvias. Claro que te ayudo Mino- contestó mientras posaba su nívea mano en su hombro, en señal de comprensión.

-¡Le agradezco Ino-san! Le diré que la espere en el 33, mientras usted termina los formularios- dijo mostrando una enorme sonrisa.

-Hai, hai, no te preocupes… No tardaré nada, ya voy en el último- y tras decirlo la mentalista volvió al escritorio.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

-Lamento la espera- dijo la rubia al ingresar a la habitación, sin embargo no prestó mucha atención a quien estaba recostado sobre la cama, pues se dirigió a lavarse las manos y a ir por la instrumentaría necesaria. Mientras se colocaba unos guantes dijo:

-Mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka y yo me encargaré de re…- no pudo continuar debido a lo que vio…

-¡Tú!- gritó enfurecida mientras se acercaba a él con grandes zancadas.

El susodicho se levantó abruptamente.

-¡Mi amor!- expresó el castaño temiendo por su bienestar, mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama, dispuesto a levantarse.

-¡Nada de mi amor! ¡No fuiste siquiera capaz de mandarme un halcón con noticias tuyas durante todo este tiempo!-

-No tuve nada de tiempo, lo lamento mucho…Yo…- se paró por completo y se dirigió hacia ella para tratar de calmarla.

-Pero si ya habías llegado ¿por qué no me avisaste?-

-Hace apenas unos minutos que acabo de llegar, pasé a tu casa y no había nadie…- le dijo abrazándola por detrás.

La kunoichi se giró entre sus brazos para verlo. –Hai…Te creo…- le susurró suavemente al oído y después comenzó a besar su lóbulo, jugueteando un poco, pues por experiencia propia sabía cuales eran sus partes más sensibles…

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo…- dijo la rubia mientras recorría con sus pequeñas manos el cuerpo de su novio.

-I-Ino- gimoteó el pobre al sentir que el aire le era insuficiente y comenzaba a toser.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-De…Detente…- articuló débilmente.

-Mientes…Yo no creo que tú quieras eso…- le dijo con sorna al sentir la abultada entrepierna del mayor chocando con su vientre, pudiendo ver como sus marcas rojas se hacían más visibles por el sonrojo que presentó ante tal argumento.

-…-

Pero cuando la ojiazul se disponía a besarlo, él apartó la cara, trató nuevamente y consiguió la misma respuesta. Indignada por esa repentina acción se separó rápidamente.

-No lo puedo creer… ¿Acaso me acabas de rechazar?-

-Yo…no era mi intención que…-

-Con razón…¿Es alguien más verdad?-

-¡No! ¿Cómo crees que me va a gustar otra chica?- trató de sonar firme, sin embargo sintió una picazón al borde de su nariz y se rascó quitándole autoridad a su respuesta.

-¡Mentiroso! ¡Te rascaste la nariz! Ese es un signo de que mientes, además…Yo misma te vi hace un rato con una chica, es ella ¿cierto? ¡Fue por ella que te fuiste todo este tiempo, no fue por una maldita misión!-

-Tranquila, onegai, ¿por qué dices esas cosas?-

-¡Porque yo te vi cuando venías con esa mujer, estaban abrazados y se veían muy felices! ¡Por eso dejaste a Akamaru, para poder estar a gusto con la pelos de cereza y no sentirte culpable de que el los viera!-

-¿De dónde sacas esas cosas? ¡Ino por Kami! A la única persona que quiero es a ti-

-¡Cállate! Yo no… No te quiero ni ver-

-Ino, te lo explico, no hay razón porque enojarse-

-¿Sabes? Me habían dicho que eras un perro, pero no les hice caso, no quise creerlo, quizás el amor me cegó…más de lo permitido. Ahora me doy cuenta de mi error…- dijo ella bajando la cabeza. –Que te atienda otra persona, me voy de aquí-

El de ojos marrón pudo ver claramente como unas traviesas lágrimas se asomaban por los ojos de su… ¿ex–novia? No dejándose vencer, se acercó a ella nuevamente, pero ella se lo impidió, y se vio obligado a arrinconarla contra una esquina poniendo ambos brazos al lado de su rubia cabeza.

-Ahora es mi turno de hablar-

La florista forcejeó varias veces con él para salir de ahí, pero no lo consiguió, al parecer él también estaba furioso, razón por la cual imponía más fuerza de la habitual.

-Y me escucharás…En primera, vengo de misión de la Aldea de la lluvia, las cosas se complicaron cuando una de las presas se rompió, razón por la cual tuvimos que quedarnos más tiempo para reconstruir y ayudar a la Aldea. En segunda no lleve a Akamaru por las condiciones de ese lugar, es un perro, y los perros se enferman cuando reciben demasiada agua innecesariamente. Y en tercer lugar y lo más importante…- el shinobi hizo una pausa, al ver que la chica había dejado de forcejear, e irónicamente se encontraba prestándole atención a pesar de que ya no lo quería hacer.

-Yo no te engañé preciosa…La muchacha con la que me viste es mi prima, por ende miembro de mi clan y amiga…No menos, no más, sólo eso. Si después de esto te quieres ir, hazlo, pero al menos ya escuchaste la verdad.- finalizó bajando sus brazos y quitándose de su paso.

-Y mucho menos he dejado de ansiar un beso tuyo, es sólo que…-

-¿Es sólo que qué?- exigió la mentalista. -¿No te gustan?- continuó mientras hacía un mohín.

-¿De qué hablas? No, no es eso, me encantan…-

-¿Entonces qué es?-

-¡Arg! A veces las palabras se quedan cortas contigo y no entiendes de razones. Querida…no me odies por esto- y tras decirlo tomó a Ino de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él pegándola totalmente a su varonil y bien formado cuerpo. Le dedicó también una sonrisa donde le dejo ver uno de sus traviesos colmillos.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó temerosa la rubia al ver la lujuria reflejada en sus ásperos ojos.

-Lo que debí de hacer desde que llegué aquí para ahorrarme una pelea sin sentido…-

Se acercó a sus carnosos y rosados labios y los aprisionó con fuerza, a los pocos segundos, ella comenzó a corresponder el beso e incluso prestó su lengua para jugar con la de él, jalando y dando de vez en cuando unos pequeños mordiscos por cortesía del castaño. Los dos se dejaron albergar por las sensaciones que aquella muestra de amor traía consigo, sobre todo al estar lejos durante tanto tiempo.

La falta de aire se hizo presente y aunado a eso la molestia de picazón le regresó al chunnin y tuvo que separarse y carraspeó un poco antes de hablar.

-Lo siento hermosa, no es tu culpa lo juro…- trató de disculparse, pero vio que ella no le había prestado mucha atención, al parecer se había entretenido, para ser más exactos estaba abriendo y cerrando la boca, como si tratara de descubrir el sabor de algo…

-¿Ino, qué pasa?- preguntó extrañado al verla.

-Cariño... El chicle que me pasaste, sabe raro… ¿Qué sabor era? Por lo visto escogiste uno muy feo- y tras decirlo comenzó a reír.

-¿Chicle?- repitió por inercia. Pero cuando una fugaz idea le pasó por su despeinada cabeza se maldijo mentalmente y se pegó en la frente con la palma de su mano como castigo…

-Preciosa…Eso no era un chicle…-

-¿Ah no?-

-Me temo que no…Y esa era la razón por la cual vine y por la que no te quería besar…Estoy enfermo de la garganta…- soltó de pronto encogiéndose un poco de brazos sabiendo lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

-¡¿Quieres decir que…esto es…esto es…?- y comenzó a correr rápidamente hacia el baño del cuarto.

Una vez que la Yamanaka hizo el descubrimiento de aquella cosa verde en su boca, gritó con todas sus fuerzas…

-¡KIBA INUZUKA!-su grito había hecho temblar todo el lugar.

-¡Eres el hombre más inhumano que conozco! Y no precisamente porque poseas habilidades de perro!-

El aludido se limitó a cerrar los ojos. – Genial, acabo de librar una pelea y al minuto me encuentro con otra…-se dijo a sí mismo.

Cuando la rubia salió del baño se empezó a tronar los dedos y el cuello.

-Bien…Estamos en un hospital, y por lo general, aquí se curan las heridas…Pero como tú no presentas ninguna, te ayudaré…-

-Ino, espera…No lo hagas…- imploró Kiba.

-¡Estás muerto Inuzuka!- grito con furia la Yamanaka al tiempo en que se iba acercando a él.

-¡Ino!-

(Por respeto al lector, no se mostrarán las escenas de violencia)

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

-Es un bello día, ¿no crees?- preguntó una rubia mientras abría la cortina de la ventana, dejando ver un precioso paisaje y un sol que brillaba a todo su esplendor.

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo?…- preguntó nuevamente, volteando hacia una camilla en donde yacía recostado nada más y nada menos que Kiba Inuzuka, envuelto en vendas y yesos, pues presentaba fracturas múltiples en las costillas y en un brazo, sin mencionar el estado fatídico que se apreciaba en su rostro, ahora sus marcas rojas se veían moradas debido a tantos moretones.

-…-

-¿No me vas a hablar?-

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, el castaño abrió su boca y con un hilo de voz respondió:

-N-No es eso…Sabes que me cuesta mu-mucho hablar…-

La rubia rió. –Lo sé, por eso te pregunté- y tras decirlo volvió a reír.

¡Kami! Como le gustaba a esa rubia torturarlo…

-De acuerdo, ahora dime, ¿hay algo que se ofrezca o qué pueda hacer por ti?- demandó saber mientras se sentaba al borde de la camilla y revolvía más sus cabellos con ternura.

Pensándolo bien, a Kiba no le había ido muy mal. Después de todo, tenía de vuelta a su novia, tenía a una coqueta y sexy enfermera a su disposición que iba a estar con el día y noche debido a que tenía una incapacitación de un mes gracias a ella.

No, realmente no tenía nada de malo, porque ella lo atendería en todo lo que necesitara…

-Hai…Hay a-algo que quiero que hagas por mí…-

-Seguro, ¿qué necesitas?- le preguntó la de larga coleta, agachándose y pegando su oído a la altura de su boca para escuchar mejor su petición.

-Yo…quiero…que… me des… un buen baño…- soltó con sorna mientras mostrabas ambos colmillos.

Una sonrisa también se dibujó en los labios de la Yamanaka. –Mejor dicho, saldrás en dos meses…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ding Ding Ding! Acabé!

Cielos, fue algo difícil para mí hacer este fic, ya que como mencionaba antes, es la primera vez que escribo con ellos, porque como ustedes sabrán yo nada más escribía ShikaIno, pero siempre hay una primera vez, y que mejor manera que con KibaIno, la verdad me divertí mucho haciéndolo, así que no creo que sea el último, ja ja ja :D

Puede haber cierta confusión con lo que Ino tenía en la boca, bueno, se los diré, pero que conste que yo por eso no lo puse ehhh!

LO QUE INO TENÍA EN LA BOCA, ERA UNA FLEMA! :P jajaja

Lo sé, lo sé, es asqueroso, pero a mi gusto también fue divertido!

Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado! Y a ti también espero te guste tu regalo Dani-Nani! :P

¿Review? Onegaii! :D

Los quiere: **''''(****｡◕‿◕｡****)''''** …..€.ђ.α.n.ё.k.ΐ.n….…


End file.
